The Fangirl
by No Guns Only Roses
Summary: A reality-bending creature who calls herself "Venus" appears out of nowhere and claims to be the Turtles' number one "fangirl". She is extremely annoying but also extremely powerful, so they entertain her for as long as they can. But after one of them finally snaps and does something regrettable, will they be able to soothe her rage before she destroys them?


**I'm disappointed that the 2012 series didn't have a Venus (that Easter Egg in season 3 doesn't count).**

 **(Cracks knuckles) So here we are, folks! A bizarre and unique version of Venus that you've never seen before!**

 **I was inspired by the Batman The Brave and Bold episode "The Legends Of The Dark Mite".**

 **I suck at writing battle scenes so...sorry in advance.**

 **NOTE: There will probably be grammar mistakes which I will fix later.**

Yelling out in frustration, Donnie threw an empty test tube at the wall, shattering it. He then banged on the table with his fist once before cradling his head in his hands. From the other side of the lab, he could feel a pair of eyeballs staring at him, and although he knew that Timothy wasn't conscious, he could still hear his voice in his head begging, "Why haven't you cured me yet?"

It had been four years since Timothy's transformation, and due to his unstable state of mind, the Turtles were forced to freeze and contain him until Donnie found a way to reverse the mutation. But even with the assistance of his rival Dr. Rockwell, he couldn't come up with a remedy for the young man's horrible and pitiful condition. And if things weren't bad enough, Timothy's parents had finally given up hope and recently held a funeral for him. And Donnie hated to admit it, but it would probably better to let them believe that their son was dead than bring a hideous monster to their doorstep.

As he sat at his desk with his head in his hands, he thought back on how Timothy looked up to him and called him a "hero." Huh. Some hero he was. He couldn't even keep his promise to him.

"Uh, Donnie?"

Said Turtle barely lifted his head up at Mikey's voice. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles under them. "What is it, Mikey?" he croaked.

"I heard a commotion in here, dude," the younger Turtle stepped into the lab and noticed the shards of the tube on the floor. "You okay?"

Donnie sighed and shook his head. "No. No, I'm not."

Mikey glanced over at the still frozen Pulverizer and frowned. "Still no luck, huh?"

"No," his brother mumbled.

"Well, don't give up, bro!" Mikey encouraged with a smile. "I know you can do it. Who knows? Maybe the forty-second time's a charm."

At this, Donnie sat up and knocked some more lab material off his table, causing the other Turtle to jump. "Don't you get it, Mikey?!" he shouted angrily, his auburn pupils now tiny red dots. "I CAN'T do it! No one can! It's _hopeless_!"

Mikey was taken back by his brother's outburst. "But..." his voice trembled, "but Donnie-"

"I KNOW!" Donnie gripped the sides of his head. "I know I promised him but I've tried everything! And I mean _everything_!" After a moment of panting angrily, he took a deep breath and quickly regained his composure. "It's become quite obvious that Timothy can't be cured with science, so unless you've got a magic lamp or something lying around, there's nothing more we can do for him."

"Wow," Mikey muttered with a sad expression as he leaned his shell against the wall. "Bummer. But hey, at least you _tried_ to help him."

Donnie shot him a dirty look. "Like _that_ makes me feel any better," he grumbled. He then got up and walked toward the exit, but stopped right at the doorway to turn to Mikey. That was totally uncalled for since it wasn't Mikey's fault at all. "Look," he said softly with a remorseful look, "Mikey, I-"

"I know," Mikey smiled warmly at him and touched his shoulder. "S'okay, bro."

Donnie smiled back and continued toward the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Meanwhile, in the living room, Leo and Raph sat on the couch playing one of their favorite fighter games. If Raph couldn't best his brother in the dojo, then he could at least kick his ass in video games, and sure enough, the hot headed Turtle won every round.

"YES!" Raph pumped his fist in the air as Leo's character dropped to the floor dead and the narrator announced, **PLAYER ONE, WINNER**. "Ha! Fifth time in a row!" he gloated as he pointed at Leo. "Loser!"

Leo merely shrugged and tossed his control away. "Good for you," he mumbled as he looked down at his feet.

"Aw, come on, bro," Raph playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Don't be like that. It's just a game."

"No, that's not it," Leo sighed as he leaned back and lifted his head to the ceiling. "It's just...this is all we ever do now, playing games and sitting on our butts. Don't you ever wish that something exciting would happen?"

"Well, sure, yeah," Raph bent down to pick up Chompy, who was nibbling on some apple slices. "But to be honest, I'm sick of fighting mutants, ninjas, and aliens. It's nice to take a break from it all and live, you know, normal lives. And you know the old saying, 'Be careful what you wish for'? If you're not careful, we just might end with another psychotic and ridiculously powerful bad guy."

Leo sighed again and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh shoot! I almost forgot!" He jumped off the couch and unplugged the game console from the TV.

"Hey! I wasn't done playing!" Raph protested.

"Well, I am! The _Space Heroes_ marathon is starting right now!" As the opening theme for his favorite show played, he grinned from ear to ear and sat back back on the couch. "Man, this is gonna be the best eight hours of my life!"

Raph shook his head and got up. "So much for wanting to do something exciting. Come on, Chompy. Let's leave Captain Nerd to his marathon."

Just then someone's T-phone dinged in the kitchen, and seconds later Donnie came running out, a look of shock on his face. "You guys, that was April! Stockman's causing trouble again!"

"Stockman?" Mikey peeked his head out of the lab. Even Leo tore his eyes away from the TV at the news.

"Aw, seriously? I thought we took care of that bug-eyed dweeb," Raph grumbled.

"Well, we never did put him in jail," Leo pointed out. "All we did was cure him with the retromutagen."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, he wasn't too happy with that."

"April spotted him walking down the street in some kind of exosuit and followed him," Donnie said as he read April's text on his T-Phone. "Looks like he's trying to steal some Kraang tech from TCRI, intent on creating weapons of mass destruction or rebuild his robots, no doubt."

"If he gets his hands on that tech, he'll become a dangerous foe once again," Leo said as he stood up from the couch. "We need to stop him."

"No duh!" Mikey said excitedly. "Let's do it!"

Raph, who normally looked forward to a pummeling, groaned and rolled his eyes as he set Chompy on the couch. "Break's over, I guess."

* * *

When the Turtles arrived at the TCRI, April was hiding behind a bunch of empty barrels and waiting for Stockman to come out. Now that she was a kunoichi, she could sense her friends coming from a mile away. "About time you guys got here," she whispered to them, her eyes never leaving the entrance to the building.

"Stockman still in there?" Leo quietly asked as he squatted down next to her.

April nodded. "Yeah, he's been in there for over half an hour."

"So let's go get him," Raph grumbled, wanting to get this over with.

"Hold on, Raph," Leo told his hotheaded brother. "That building is being guarded by the EPF. He might not even make it past their security-"

CRASH!

From about twenty stories, an EPF soldier crashed through a window and (thankfully) fell into the fountain below.

"You were saying?" Raph said with a smug grin.

Right after that, a large figure jumped through the same window and landed on the street with a ground-shaking thud. Now in a large, brand new Stockman-pod with sharp claws and a laser gun built into each shoulder pad, the mad scientist chuckled maliciously as he looked down at his creation with pride.

"Oh, it's so good to be back," he said with glee as he clenched his robotic hands and opened them again. "I really missed this."

"Playing with your old toys again, Stockman?"

Stockman's eyes went big at the sound of Leonardo's voice before he narrowed them in anger and growled as he turned around to face the Turtles and April. "Ah, Turtles," his voice dripped with venom. "I've been waiting for the opportunity to thank you for _ruining my life!_ "

As soon as he finished his sentence, he fired his laser guns at the group, who immediately dispersed and went into different directions.

Raph and Mikey came at him from the left, but Stockman had another trick up his sleeve. Each claw in his robotic hands fired deadly lasers and he aimed them at the two Turtles, who narrowly dodged the attack. He did the same to Leo and Donnie, who attacked from the right. To make things even more difficult, the guns on his shoulders could move around easily and were locked on the Turtles, firing at them wherever they went.

The only person he didn't focus on was April, who slowly approached him from behind and raised her hand. She telekinetically ripped Stockman out of the machine, which instantly stopped running without its pilot and fell to the ground. She dropped Baxter, who grunted as he landed on his bum.

"April, what would we do without you?" Donnie told her with a dreamy smile.

Raph stood over the now defenseless human with his arms crossed. "You just never learn, do you?" he said gruffly. Humiliated, Stockman pouted and looked down at the floor.

 _ **Sheesh, Stockman, you used to be cool. Now you're just lame.**_

Raph grunted and nodded. "You said it, April, although he was never cool to begin with."

"I...I didn't say that," April said a bit nervously as she looked at her surroundings.

"Huh? Then who did?" Mikey looked too, but there was no one else around.

 _ **But I can fix that,**_ the mysterous female voice said.

A great, loud clapping sound echoed throughout the entire city, and everyone jumped back as Stockman disappeared in a puff of white smoke. In his place stood a dark muscular half-man, half-insect creature with large red bug eyes, two sets of massive wings, an extra pair of arms, long antennae, deadly mandibles, a scorpion stinger, and of course, the Afro on top of its head.

The group stared wide-eyed at the newly transformed Stockman with their jaws dropped.

"What the...?" Donnie whispered.

"You guys seeing this too?" Mikey pointed a shaky finger at the creature.

 ** _Behold, Baxter Bugman!_** the voice announced. _**Half man, half bug, gifted**_ ** _with superhuman strength and the power to control and command an army of insects!_**

"Bugman's" antennae twitched curiously. "Is-Is this a dream?" he said in a now booming voice as he looked down at his glorious new body.

"More like a nightmare," Mikey whimpered as he hid behind Raph.

 _ **Now give me the show of a lifetime, Bugman!**_

Bugman looked straight at the Turtles with his large eyes and his mandibles started to drool. "Yessssssss...this is gonna be _sweet_."

In the blink of an eye, he charged at Leo and punch him right in the gut. A sickening crack was heard as his fist collided with the Turtle's plastron, and Leo didn't even have time to let out a strangled gasp as he was propelled backward and crashed into a brick wall.

"LEO!" Raph ran to his brother's side and was horrified to see a crack running right down the carapace. "Leo, can you hear me?!" he asked urgently. The leader let out tiny gasps and wheezes as he tried to breathe and clasped his chest.

Bugman then threw his head back as he made a slurping sound before he spewed acid at Donnie and Mikey. Both Turtles whelped as they jumped out of the way in time, but Bugman wasn't done spitting bone-melting acid at them, and so they continued to hop around for their lives.

April lifted her hand, preparing to use her powers against the bug monster.

 _ **Ah ah ah! No powers!**_

She stumbled back a bit as some invisible force hit her in the chest and felt a little dizzy, like she got hit by a bus. When she got a hold of herself and saw Bugman whack Donnie with his stinger, she once again lifted her hand.

But nothing happened.

She gasped softly as the realization hit her: she no longer had her telekinetic powers.

Bugman had heard the voice and noticed how shaken up April was. He laughed cruelly as he stomped toward the now helpless human. "Aww, no more powers? Well, that's too bad, because now you don't stand a chance against...THIS!" His antennae began to vibrate as he telepathically called for an army of insects to come to him.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey looked at one another nervously as a buzzing sound got louder and louder, and they all looked up as a big black cloud hovered over them. Raph felt something tickle his shoulder and turned his head, only to scream as he saw a wasp crawl down his arm.

"Attack, my pretties!" Bugman commanded as he pointed at the Turtles. "KILL!"

The swarm of wasps dove straight toward the enemy with a vengeance, and all the brothers and April could do was brace themselves. Raph shielded Leo with his body as he tried to fend off the angry insects, but he was easily overwhelmed and cried out as they stung him from head to toe. Donnie, April, and Mikey struggled to keep them off, as well, and the pain was becoming unbearable.

Bugman stood by and laughed maniacally as he watched his most hated enemy slowly being tortured. "At long last, I will have my revenge! Thank you, mysterious entity that we cannot see!"

 _ **Oh, don't thank me just wait. I'm not exactly on your side.**_

"...Huh?"

Somebody clapped their hands again and all of sudden, a huge blank sheet appeared on the floor in front of Donnie and Mikey.

 _ **Alright, guys! Use that sheet to your advantage!**_

Mikey curiously picked it up, the wasps still attacking him. "We're gonna-ow! Use a-ow! A blank sheet of paper to-ow! Fight Stockman?" A couple of wasps landed on the sheet and struggled to get off, and Mikey couldn't pull his fingers from its sticky surface. "Hey, wait a minute, this is-"

"An insect trap!" Donnie quickly got an idea and lifted the sheet over their heads. "April, quick! Get under here!" April joined them as they ran toward Raph and Leo, and they all got under the sheet as the wasps came after them. The plan worked, and soon all of the wasps were stuck to the trap, completely covering it. Once they were sure it was safe to come out, the group (excluding Leo, who was still in great pain) flipped the sheet over to the blank side and yelled as they charged at Bugman.

"Wha-? N-No! No, get away from me!" Bugman turned and tried to fly away, but Raph and Mikey leapt at him with the sheet and managed to stick it onto him. Unable to use his wings, he dropped to the ground and wiggled around madly as he tried to free himself. "Argh! Get this thing off me!"

 _ **Bravo! I knew you guys could do it! Okay, fun's over.**_

With a clap, the sheet and all of the wasps disappeared, and Stockman was back to his normal, nerdy self. "What the-?! What in the world just happened?!"

Leo groaned as he slowly got up with April's help. "Oh, man, my...wait. My ribs aren't broken anymore."

April turned him around and looked for the crack on his shell, but it was completely gone. "And your shell's been healed, too."

"Okay, what the _heck_ is going on here?!" Raph shouted as he started to freak out.

Stockman slowly backed away from the group while they were distracted, but fortunately April noticed him sneaking off and without thinking, she used her powers to hold him and lift him off the ground.

"Hey, you got your powers back!" Mikey happily said.

April was both relieved and a little freaked out. "Yeah, that's really weird."

* * *

After dropping Stockman at the police station and walking April home, the Turtles returned to the lair, exhausted and confused but glad that all the weirdness was over.

Or so they thought.

They all decided to go to the kitchen for a quick snack before heading to bed, and Ice Cream Kitty was already on the table in a bowl and greeted them with a meow.

"Hey, Kitty," Mikey mumbled tiredly as he sat down and scratched her soft, creamy chin. "Boy, did we have a weird day."

"Yeah, glad it's over," Raph sighed as he took a seat next to Leo then glared over at him. "You just had to open your mouth," he grumbled.

"You're blaming me for what happened today?" Leo scoffed and shook his head. "Typical."

"Hey, come on, guys," Donnie groaned as he opened the door to the freezer and reached in for the ice cream. "It's too late to start-" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed something odd in the freezer. "Um, guys?" When he got their attention, he opened the door wider and stepped back so they could see what he was seeing.

Another Ice Cream Kitty was sitting in the freezer and playing with a Popsicle.

All heads turned back to the other Kitty in the bowl, who looked at them with innocent black eyes. "Whoa, Ice Cream Kitty..." Mikey said softly before shouting excitedly, "YOU HAVE A TWIN SISTER?!" Raph couldn't resist slapping Mikey on the back of his head for his stupidity.

The Kitty giggled and said, "You're so funny, Michelangelo!"

The Turtles instantly backed away from the table and huddled close together, staring at the dairy feline with wide, horrified eyes.

"You-you-you-you-you can TALK?!" Donnie stuttered.

"Since when can you talk, Kitty?!" Mikry shouted. "And why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well, _obviously_ , that's not Ice Cream Kitty!" Raph snapped.

"He's right!" the double said cheerfully, wiggling her noddle arms around. "I've been watching you for a long time, and you guys were awesome tonight! The way you took down Bugman...genius!"

Donnie raised an eye ridge as he listened to her talk. "Wait a minute...that voice from earlier...that was you?"

The stranger eagerly nodded. "Yep!"

"All that strange stuff that happened earlier," Raph pointed at her. " _You_ did that?"

Leo cleared his throat and took a step forward, bravely facing the imposter. "Alright, start talking," he sternly said. "Who and what are you?"

She giggled and clapped her tiny paws together, and in a puff of white smoke, she changed from Ice Cream Kitty to another mutant Turtle. She looked just like them, except that her ninja mask was light blue, she wore blue leggings and sleeves instead of knee and shoulder pads and athletic tape, and her eyes were yellow-green. She smiled down at them as she stood on the table and placed her hands on her hips in a heroic pose.

"My name is Venuskaluubky'lak, but my friends call me Venus! And I am your biggest fangirl!"

 **So who and what is Venus?**

 **You'll get to see her backstory in the next chapter!**

 **Also, Bugman is a real character in the classic 1987 cartoon!**


End file.
